


I Love You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case/Cases, Coffee, Consensual, Date/Dates, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Pier/Piers, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny tells Kono that she didn’t even expect, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	I Love You:

*Summary: Danny tells Kono that she didn’t even expect, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a wonderful evening, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & Officer Kono Kalakaua were on their first date, & it went in. “This was the most wonderful evening”, & the blond agrees, & said, “This is the best times that I ever had in my life”. The Couple were walking along the beach, & it was the perfect setting to end the night. They walked to the end of the pier, & sat on the bench.

Danny decided to make his next move, & he looked at her. “I love you, Kono Kalakaua”, He said with a smile, & kissed her sweetly on her cheek. It took her by surprise, & she smiled, as she said this to him, as he waited for an answer, & looked at him with full of love. She said this to him, as she took his hands into his.

“I love you too, Danny Williams, I love you too”, The Former Surfer said, as she kissed him deeply, & passionately. The Loudmouth Detective returned the kiss with equal force. The Couple savored the moment, & enjoyed the kiss very much. They went on with their date, & the rest of the night went flawless.

The Next Morning was a great start too, The Beautiful Native went to bring him Cocoa Puffs, & coffee, as a way to “thank” him for the date. “You are a goddess, Kono, Thanks, Babe”, The Shorter Man said, as he took a bite, & a sip of coffee. Then, They went on to discuss the new case, & went straight to work.

The End.


End file.
